bullyglmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully: GL Mod Wiki
Video:Bully Fighting Greasers|This is a video showing how the health of peanut goes up Video:Bully - Constantinos Boss Fight|This is a video showing constantinos health bar at 600% Video:Bully - Omar Boss|This is a video of Omar fighting I call him a boss because his health is Large Video:Bully - Derby Boss|Here is Derby's health at 300% his health bar is lower thumb|right|300px|This is a video showing Ricky with Johnny's fighting type = Welcome to Bully: Bully Scholarship Edition Mods = Mod:The modification is fighting and health I will show how the game creaters put the health bar up and down News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Replace this with the name of your topic Modding is basically changing your view of the game making characters that aren't suppose to appear, appear. There a are many things you can do with mods. If you were to change health bars you would do this Medium,Large,Huge they are about the health sizes. Medium is basically all around 100% Many people like Nerds,Older women,Younger Women, and Non Clique have this health size and Pete has this health bar. Large is basically all around 300% Many missions like Dishonorable Fight,The Rumble, and Busting in part 1 out of 2 show Large Health bars. Huge is all around 600% Many people in the game have the Largest Health bar. The first character your introduced to with a large health bar is Gary. Many Characters can be changed into Huge and Large health bars to make the game harder and more better to play. Fighting styles can be changed to although you can't find the fighting styles used in Russell in a hole,Nice Outfit or Final Showdown. Bullies- Bullies are the first Clique they introduce you to Global Striker/B is there fighting style Russell has the same fighting style but a more bigger health bar and a Pbomb meaning Power Bomb. Gary,Trevor and the mascot can be seen using this fighting style. Trevor and Constantinos seem to have a sort of rage mode in the game with there suits on more aggressive than before. Preps- Preps are the second clique your introduced to although they are basically the same as the greasers using the same kick combos. Preps use Boxing and a MMA type figting style which range from 1,2,3,4 punch combos they are basically the only clique that have more than 3 combo punch's. The largest Prep is Derby because of his fighting style having such speed and blocking power like bryce. Darby,Bryce,and Bif are the only people in clique with the largest health bars can be changed with Mods. Global Striker/P is there fighting style can be changed to any fighting style. Preps have stopping power of moves Greasers - Greasers are the third clique your introduced to they are tough enough to bring down Bif's health from Green to Red. Greasers have 3 Punch combo's stopping power of moves also basically meaning to stop someone in a grapple and reverse it with a 5 punch combo. The Largest Greasers seen with big health bars are Peanut and Johnny. Peanut in The Rumble has a health bar of 300% Greasers use a Kung fu type MMA moves to kick you in places that causes you to fall in place like the Shoulder,Elbows, and Knee's Global Striker/G is there fighting style can be changed. Nerds Nerds are the fourth clique they introduce you to they may have the lowest health bars in the game besides Pete but can be tough if they use there spud guns and rocket launchers. Nerds have 2 slaps,2 punch combo and a drop combo like older men. Melvin,Fatty, and Algernon have a different type style with 2 slaps,2punch and 2 Punch knock down. Global Striker/N is there fighting style. Girls- Girls don't have as many moves rather than none just a knee to the groin and a slap. Global Striker/F can be changed to any fighting style. Since girls don't always slap and pull hair in real life some women know boxing and kung fu like Greasers. Making Lola fight like a greaser can be done just change the Global Striker to something else. The Girls with the Biggest health bars are the authority figures. Jocks- Jocks are the fifth clique your introduced to they are tough enough to Bring down Bif's health to Red. Jocks have 3 punch combo,Grapple,Tackle,Truck, and Stopping Power. Damon,Ted,Kirby,Dan,Luis, and Juri use different type styles that have all. Luis and Juri have Stopping Power and sometimes and immune to grapples making it hard to fight them. Luis has a Guard Breaker,Grapple, and Stopping Power. All Jocks use the Wrestleing combo's Bo and Casey have Straight Boxing combo's as the preps have more of a cross and jab combo's. Global Striker/J Is there fighting style and can be changed to anything. Townies- Townies are the strongest clique known in the game because Edgar can sometiems beat Russell on his own. Townies have a fighting style which has a Double Axe hanble,Tackle,Stopping Power,3 Drop Combo, and Firecracker's. Townies are Highly aggresive if you step to there turf any person doing so will be attacked immediately. Edgar and Ted are the only leader of cliques that dosen't have fancy moves. The double axe handle can lower your health a lot because it breaks your gaurd from any direction. Global Striker/DO is there fighting style which is the name of the clique in the beta. When you turn a characters health to Medium there animation changes and makes them fall down during regular moves instead of Heavy moves. When you turn a characters health to Large its not that different from the medium health bar but large than before. When you turn a characters health to Huge its very different there animation changes a lot they cant be hit down by the 5 punch combo or token down by the Punch kick Combo. Many other things can be changed like speed of bikes. Objects that polic or authority figures hold to catch you can be changed to something more dangerous like the spud cannon. You can changed the characters in the actual game you can change from Jimmy to Seth with that mod look it up on youtube. If you have anything else to add be my geuss and don't delete this. Category:Browse